Here In The Throat
by Niu
Summary: Nenhum tipo de movimentação chegou aos seus sempre tão aguçados sentidos e, mais tarde, descobriria que aquela falta de atenção havia sido seu maior erro.


_Nota: Essa fic é dedicada ao aniversário da Blanxe. Parabééééns, mulher-senpaaai! Espero que goste tanto desse cap, qnt dos outros que ainda vem! O bonde é pesadão e a parada é nois, tamo aqui pro que der e vier e vc sabe bem disso :D -abraça mulher-senpai-_

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

**Obs: Novamente, como eu havia citado na minha outra fic de Naruto, eu gostaria de fazer uma denuncia. Eu até pensei que a autora se daria conta do que fez com meu primeiro recado, mas isso ainda não aconteceu. Minha fic de Gundam Wing "Passion", que pode ser conferida no meu perfil, foi praticamente plagiada por uma escritora de Naruto, a Hawkfield, com o nome de "Pasión". Então, se você é leitor dessa fic, por favor, leve em consideração que ela é uma copia adulterada de uma fic escrita mim e que eu já entrei em contato com a autora e ela não me respondeu, nem muito menos tirou a fic do ar. Considero isso uma grande falta de respeito pelo meu trabalho e espero que ela tome uma providencia quanto a isso. Para quem quiser conferir, o link da fic dela está aqui: www[PONTO]fanfiction[PONTO]net/s/4225724/1/Pasion**

_A música usada nessa fic é o título dela, Here in the throat, do My dying bride. _

**Here In The Throat  
**

* * *

"_I need him  
To wash me of my sin  
To take me from this place  
To heal me of my wounds"_

_

* * *

  
_

Haviam se encontrado novamente depois de tanto tempo. Não queria pensar no que aquilo significava nem no que poderia acontecer, mas sabia que teria que escapar dele mais uma vez. Aquele idiota não parecia se cansar de persegui-lo, de impor-se em seu caminho, de tentar impedi-lo de cumprir seus objetivos, como se, em seu desespero exagerado, pudesse pará-lo, fazendo rever seus conceitos e voltar para aquela vila patética.

Gostava de pensar que ele não significava nada para si; era um vingador, não precisava de ninguém em sua vida. Mas não conseguia controlar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração – pelo menos, não internamente, apesar de não aparentar absolutamente nada em seu exterior – quando aquela voz alegre e irritante chegava a seus ouvidos, chamando por seu nome como se não houvesse amanhã. Por mais que aquilo o tirasse do sério, lhe trazia um estranho e reconfortante calor em seu peito, algo que o fazia sentir repudio e, ao mesmo tempo, vontade de estar perto dele, de deixar-se levar por suas palavras e permanecer ao seu lado. Mas não podia, não _deveria_ desviar-se de sua meta, portanto a única coisa que poderia fazer seria afastá-lo definitivamente de si... pelo menos, até poder dar-se ao luxo de viver por e para si mesmo.

Olhou-o com desdém, enquanto via-o tentar recuperar a respiração depois de ter disparado em seu encalço. Não sabia ao certo porque havia parado e lhe dado a oportunidade de se aproximar, mas não perdeu muito tempo questionando isso muito menos; ia mandá-lo desaparecer de uma vez por todas para que, dessa forma, pudesse se concentrar em ganhar a força que desejava e apenas nisso, não em ficar fugindo de um loiro imbecil que tinha algum tipo de obsessão por si e mais nada pra fazer da vida além de caçá-lo, como se pudesse impedi-lo de fazer o que bem quisesse.

- Sasuke! – Ele gritou, desnecessariamente, já que estava diante de si. – Pode parar por ai!

- Eu estou parado, idiota. – Respondeu, lutando para não rolar os olhos.

- Ah... então pode continuar parado que dessa vez você vai me escutar! – Ouviu-o responder e franzir o cenho gravemente, sequer aparentando estar embaraçado por seu deslize anterior.

- Não deveria gastar sua saliva a toa. – Expôs, calmamente, vendo aqueles belos olhos azuis nublarem-se com uma emoção que julgou ser indignação, mas não estava preocupado. Precisava livrar-se dele o mais rápido possível.

- Não estou gastando! Estou tentando ajudar um amigo. – O loiro bradou. – Sasuke, você tem que voltar pra Konoha. Essa sua sede de poder vai acabar com você, será que você não percebe? Você dizia que não seria igual a ele, mas já reparou no que você está se tornando?!

Olhando-o nos olhos por longos segundos, o moreno cruzou os braços sem nada dizer, tendo plena consciência de que aquele rompante inútil não havia terminado.

- Nós sentimos a sua falta, sabia? Todos nós! Somos seus amigos, queremos o seu bem, mas você está se destruindo! Será que você não vê que nos importamos com você? – Ele perguntou e Sasuke pode ver a suplica implícita em seu olhar, mas aquilo não o abalou.

- Mas _eu_ não me importo, dobe. – Respondeu, permitindo que seus lábios curvassem-se levemente para cima numa mímica de um sorriso. – Já terminou?

A fúria que viu tomar o semblante dele o fez erguer levemente uma sobrancelha, um pouco surpreso. Era ainda muito cedo para o loiro estar tão irritado consigo, pelo menos era o que havia aprendido nas discussões anteriores; ele poderia ficar, sim, com raiva, mas não daquela forma. Não que aquilo fosse importante, mas talvez pudesse usar tal reação exagerada em favor próprio.

- Você é um bastardo egoísta, é isso que você é! – Ouviu-o gritar, seu chakra aumentando gradativamente, o que o fez tomar uma postura defensiva caso a situação saísse de seu controle.

- Eu nunca pedi para você se importar. Nunca pedi sua ajuda, não faço idéia de porque você ainda está atrás de mim. – Replicou, sua voz fria e calma, apesar das palavras duras. Queria atingi-lo, _precisava_ atingi-lo.

Porém, para sua total surpresa, um violento soco foi desferido em sua face sem que sequer visse ou imaginasse que o movimento poderia ocorrer, cortando seu lábio inferior e fazendo-o sangrar um pouco. Havia perdido um pouco de seu equilíbrio, caindo com um joelho no chão, mas logo se levantando e segurando o rosto na área atingida, como se assim pudesse minimizar a dor e o espanto que aquela reação lhe causara.

- Porque _eu_ me importo! – Esbravejou o loiro, respirando pesadamente devido a sua raiva. – Será que você só consegue enxergar seu próprio umbigo, Sasuke? Será que você é assim tão cego que não percebe que tem outras pessoas na sua vida além de você?

- Não preciso de ninguém. – Sibilou, não querendo perder sua calma, mas também não sendo capaz de mantê-la em seu nível normal.

Ouviu-o rir, ruidosamente, uma risada que não lhe era nada natural; uma mistura de escárnio e amargura, que voltou a deixá-lo surpreso.

- É mesmo, Sasuke? Fico me perguntando o que você vai fazer _se _conseguir mesmo matar seu irmão. – Ele disse, seu chakra cada vez mais avermelhado a sua volta, deixando o moreno ainda mais alerta. – Você vai ficar completamente sozinho. Não vai ter mais nada pra te fazer seguir em frente, ninguém pra te fazer companhia, nada. Porque você _não precisa_, não é?

- E você com isso? – Rebateu de imediato, sentindo sua própria irritação crescer. Quem ele pensava que era para questioná-lo assim? Para tentar enfraquecer suas motivações, acatando-o daquela forma? Não se importava em ter pessoas na sua vida, não era importante como ele fazia parecer. Era algo supérfluo, não necessário para sua sobrevivência.

- Já disse que me importo!

- E eu já disse também quem não me importo. Não quero sua preocupação, não quero nada de você. Na verdade, - disse, fazendo uma leve pausa para olhá-lo intensamente nos olhos, como se assim pudesse fazê-lo entender suas palavras. – eu não quero você na minha vida.

Viu-o inclinar a cabeça para o lado levemente, franzindo o cenho num misto de confusão e mágoa, o que de certa forma fez com que o chakra avermelhado se apaziguasse um pouco.

- O que você está dizendo?! - Ele questionou, como se não quisesse acreditar no que havia escutado, e Sasuke nada pode fazer além de reafirmar suas palavras, tendo quase certeza que elas seriam efetivas.

- Que eu nunca pedi para você entrar na minha vida, eu nunca te quis nela. Só espero que você entenda dessa vez; eu não me importo com você. – Respondeu, sua voz em seu habitual tom monótono.

Porém, tentou engolir o bolo que se formara em sua garganta quando o olhar do loiro se tornou vazio e ele empalideceu visivelmente, parecendo finalmente ter escutado o que tentara dizer há tanto tempo. Os belos olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas e ele parecia totalmente paralisado, como se houvesse levado um soco na boca do estomago. Continuou repetindo para si mesmo que não se importava nem com ele, nem com ninguém, e que era melhor que aquele idiota se afastasse mesmo de uma vez e não lhe causasse mais problemas.

Entretanto, as palavras que deixaram os lábios de seu antigo companheiro de equipe fizeram com que algo dentro de si se congelasse, como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater e bombear o sangue para o resto de seu corpo. Como se tivesse perdido uma parte de si mesmo.

- Eu... eu espero que no final você fique sozinho, Sasuke. – As palavras foram sussurradas enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto empalidecido do loiro. – É o que você merece.

Não havia raiva ou irritação, nem mesmo amargura na voz dele, apenas uma resignação dolorosa, uma aceitação que não lhe era característica e, quando Sasuke viu-o dar as costas para si e voltar de onde viera, sem lhe dispensar outro olhar, soube que ele havia desistido de si. E não fazia idéia de que aquilo doeria tanto, mesmo que fosse o melhor a ser feito.

'_Naruto...'_

Abaixou os olhos, respirando fundo e continuando seu caminho que antes havia sido interrompido. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer e agora, finalmente, poderia seguir seus objetivos livremente, sem empecilhos. Mas, estranhamente, não se sentiu aliviado, pelo contrário; o peso em seu peito parecia querer esmagá-lo, mas convenceu-se de que com o tempo aquela sensação se dispersaria.

Porém, em seu estado contemplativo, sequer sentiu a presença de um enorme chakra perto de onde havia discutido com Naruto, muito menos viu o minúsculo sorriso malicioso e o brilho que os intensos olhos vermelhos exibiam. Nenhum tipo de movimentação chegou aos seus sempre tão aguçados sentidos e, mais tarde, descobriria que aquela falta de atenção havia sido seu maior erro.

-

Sequer se lembrava de ter feito o caminho de volta para Konoha. Sua mente estava totalmente estática, sem que conseguisse formular qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente e talvez até agradecesse por isso; não queria pensar, não queria deixar que sua imaginação vagasse e retornasse para a cena vivida anteriormente. O olhar gélido que recebera da pessoa que mais importava para si havia sido como se estivesse morrendo por dentro, como se seu interior estivesse desabando sem que pudesse fazer nada para conter aquela queda. Seus ouvidos teimavam em repetir-lhe as palavras sem parar, como se para torturá-lo e fazê-lo ver o quanto era detestado por ele.

Não conseguia mais agüentar aquilo. Com as mãos em suas orelhas, na intenção inútil de fazer com que o som da voz dele fosse abafado, extinguido, correu pelas ruelas da vila sem direção exata, arrancando olhares curiosos das pessoas em volta. Não se importava se parecia um louco, talvez até realmente houvesse perdido a sanidade, apenas queria fazer com que aquilo parasse, com que a dor desaparecesse e tudo voltasse a ficar bem. Mas sabia que nada ficaria bem novamente, não sem ele, sem a sua sempre tão determinada resolução de trazê-lo de volta. Ele não voltaria mais, ele não queria mais voltar; havia seguido seu próprio caminho e não o queria mais em sua vida. Nunca havia querido, na verdade.

Cerrando os dentes, tentou impedir que mais lágrimas corressem por seu rosto em sua fuga desesperada. Seu coração batia forte, descompassado, deixando-o quase tonto e sem ar, mas não conseguia parar de correr. Apenas quando uma mão delicada, porém forte, fechou-se em seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar, foi que caiu em si e percebeu onde estava. Como se aquela mão o houvesse trazido de volta à realidade e arrancado-o de seu tormento.

- Naruto! – A voz feminina chamou sua atenção, enquanto os preocupados olhos verdes o encaravam firmemente. – O que aconteceu?

Observava-a sem realmente saber o que dizer, sem conseguir formar palavras. Sentia-se cansado, drenado e confuso, o que a amiga pareceu perceber, já que o guiou para um lugar mais reservado, sentando-o na calçada e ajoelhando-se para ficar no mesmo nível de seus olhos.

- Vamos, Naruto, respire fundo. Você está suando frio, se acalme. O que te deixou assim? – Ela voltou a questionar, segurando-lhe as mãos e as apertando, como se para passar algum tipo de conforto ao amigo descontrolado.

- Sakura... – Ele sussurrou, sem saber ao certo o porquê, mas não se importando muito menos. Era como se dizer o nome dela, mesmo que baixo, o afirmasse de sua presença, de que ela ainda estava ao seu lado e parecia querê-lo em sua vida, da forma que ele não queria. – Eu... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, sendo subitamente tomado por um forte soluço, o que desencadeou o choro que tanto tentara engolir. As lágrimas corriam rancorosamente, manchando-lhe a pele, marcando-o numa trilha quente e úmida.

Sem mais nada dizer, a garota de cabelos rosa o abraçou forte, tentando reconfortá-lo e fazê-lo retirar todo aquele tormento de dentro de si. Jamais vira Naruto tão... quebrado e vazio, como se algo houvesse apagado o brilho de seus enormes olhos azuis. Era doloroso presenciar aquilo, sentir as fortes mãos do loiro agarrarem-se à sua roupa num apelo desesperado, enquanto os soluços dominavam-lhe o corpo de forma a quase fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos a fim de tentar transmitir-lhe algum calor e conforto, enquanto sentia-o tremer e convulsionar em meio ao choro.

- Naruto... o que foi que aconteceu? – Murmurou, sem realmente direcionar a pergunta a ele, como se estivesse questionando a si mesma sobre os motivos do amigo, mas ele pareceu finalmente tê-la escutado.

- Sinto muito... não consegui cumprir minha promessa, Sakura. – Foi a única resposta que recebeu e, na verdade, não precisava de mais nada para entender o que se passava com o loiro.

Franziu o cenho, tentando controlar a própria raiva. Sabia agora que a dor de Naruto não sabia curada por suas mãos, seus jutsus, já que não era uma dor física. Entendia perfeitamente o que ele sentia, já que passara pela mesma situação e que a única coisa que poderia aliviá-lo seria o tempo. Mas, infelizmente, tinha a consciência de que talvez nem este fosse o suficiente para aplacar o que o loiro sentia naquele momento, tamanho era o afeto que ele nutria pelo moreno que antes gostava de chamar de amigo. Vê-lo sofrer daquela forma lhe doía também; queria arrancar aquela dor de dentro dele e protegê-lo, mas a única coisa que poderia fazer seria assistir e assegurar-se de que ele ficaria bem, mesmo que temesse que apenas aquilo não fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar a ser o alegre e determinado Naruto que conhecera antes. Mesmo que seus sentimentos por ele não fossem suficiente para tal.


End file.
